Sunset
by MusicianAngel
Summary: When one mysterious childhood friend binds Ed and Allen together, they both decide on the same thing. I suck at writing sumaries, so please don't not read my story just cause the sum sucks. Telling you the pairings would spoil it. nothing dirty.
1. Chapter I: Allen

Disclaimer: I don't own D. Gray-man or FullMetal Alchemist, I'm just borrowing them. This goes for ALL of the chapters.

MA: Hey! MA here! Allen, this is your time to shine.

Allen: I think everyone's more interested in reading your story. That is, if anyone is actually reading this.

MA: How come your so mean to me?

Allen: *thinks* I really have no idea.

MA: *sweat drops*

Allen: Anyway, the only character MA owns in this story is Shira.

MA: This chapter is set after Allen's parents abandoned him, but before he met Mana or Cross. I would guess that Allen was about 6, but that's just guessing because I don't know how much time he spent with Mana. (I know he was 12 when Mana died, because he spent three years with Cross, and was 15 in the manga.) Oh, and Shira is just a my own version of Shiro. I want her name to mean white, but I don't want her to sound like a boy, hence Shira.

MA: I haven't seen the whole series, but if there are a few errors in the story lines of FMA and DGM, then I meant to do that! (tihi)

Allen: *rolls eyes* Not.

* * *

Chapter I

Allen's past +1

Allen sat in a deserted ally that was dark and dirty. He had no home, no happiness, and no hope...

"Why do you just sit there like that?" Allen looked up to see a girl around his own age. She had short black hair and white eyes, and she was wearing a white baggy dress that came down to her knees and nothing else.

"Well?" She asked him. He just stared at her blankly. Suddenly, they both heard a roar so load it could only be Allen's bottomless pit they call his stomach.

The girl giggled. Then she stopped her self. "Maybe you'll talk to me if I feed you." She grabbed his had hand and ran down the ally with him. Allen was surprised that anyone would bother to talk with a society reject like himself, let alone feed him _and_ hold his cursed hand.

She took him to an old abandoned warehouse. There was a small door that looked like the only way to get into the warehouse. They stood in front of the door, facing a chibi problem.

They were both too short to reach the handle that would open the door into the ware house. They tried jumping up and grabbing it, but just ended up with sore rear ends. They tried standing on old boxes they found, until the one Allen was standing on broke. He got quite a few splinters, and they were both way too scared to try that again.

Finally, they sat on opposite sides of the door. The girl looked sad. She noticed that Allen was looking at her. He blushed and quickly looked away. Then, his stomach growled.

"Well, I guess there's no other choice." She said. She started to rub her fingers through her hair brushing it into her face so that you couldn't see her right eye. Then, she did something really strange. She clapped her hands together and pressed them against the wall. There was a flash of light.

He looked dumbstruck at the impossibly now opened door. She swung her hair out of her face. She looked at him with her white eyes, but he noticed something different from before. Her right eye, however faint it was, had a tint of red in it.

She smiled and grabbed his hand. She led him into a small room that he guessed used to be the waiting room, though why it even had one, he had no idea.

"If you're wondering, this used to be a hospital. It closed down after the new one opened up down the street." she gave him a little smile. "This is my hide out. My name is Shira."

"Allen." He was surprised that he was actually talking to someone. He had been mute for a long time now.

"Alright Allen, you hungry?"

"Yes." He said in a quit voice. Shira walked over to a small storage box in the corner. She pulled some, correction: a lot, of food out of there and set it all down on plates on the dirty table in the corner with two old chairs at it.

He sat at one of the chairs and ate all the food. When Shira saw that it was gone, she put more food on the table.

"Are you gonna eat?" He asked softly.

"Not hungry. Do you have a place to stay?"

"No."

"Then stay with me, I've got plenty of room."

"Okay."

Thier life had gone into a routine. Allen was almost always the first one up. He would walk out of his dusty bedroom. He didn't dare wake Shira up, because she was a literal demon in the mornings. He would sit at the kitchen table until until he heard Shira pulling out a bag of dried food. They would eat breakfst together, and then set out.

The city they lived in was huge. Even though they spent over a year exploring it, Allen douted that they had discovered everything. One time, they ran into a mugger, but Shira, a little girl about one-fifth his size, kicked his sorry butt. Another time, when they had gone down to the river, Shira wandered off on her own, and when she came back, she wouldn't let him go the same way she had gone.

Then, at the end of the day, they would sit on a hill just out side of the city, and watch the sunset. Then they would walk back home, and eat dinner together, and go to thier separate rooms.

For the first time in both of thier lives, Shira and Allen were both happy and content with thier lives. They never wanted it to end. Allen had gotten alot more talkative, and he was starting to smile alot more. The protective wall Shira seemed to put up slowly deteriorated. All of her guards were dropped, and she allowed herself to become attatched to this brown haired boy.

But there was a problem. Even though Allen said that he was fine, she noticed that he seemed to just get weaker and weaker. He was slowly catching some iillness. _That's the problem with humans. _Shira thought. _They're way too fragile._

Then one day, Allen walked into Shira's dusty room. He had been feeling esecially bad this morning. Shira wasn't on her sleeping mat. (MA: Did they have them in that time period?)He went down to the kitchen, but she wasn't there either. He home to go look for her. What if she got into trouble? What if she needed his help? He stumbled down the dirty streets of the city.

He started cough. He collapsed on the side of the road. Allen watched the people walking past him, not giving him the slightest notice. Then, he slowly slipped into unconsciousness...

* * *

MA: So how was it?

Ed: When do I come in?

Allen: Next chapter. I don't think this story is gonna be very popular.

Ed: Well, since I'm the star of the next couple of chapters, I'm sure it'll be popular.

MA: You've been looking through my story ideas again, haven't you? *hits Ed with Jackhammer*

Allen: How about we make a deal? If this chapter gets less than ten votes, then you get your head stuck into a jar of milk.

Ed: You're on! Wait, you said... milk?

Allen: Yep. *smirks* (Allen's dark side)

Ed: Oh crap! REVIEW! I'm begging you!


	2. Chapter II: Mana

MA: Hi! Second chapter, here to you extra early! Those of you who didn't think I'd update so soon after publishing this story, YamaBerry put me into a writing mood!

Ed: NOOO! Tries to steal computer

MA: *drops sofa on Ed*

Allen: What gym do you work out in, MA?

MA: I'm a writer, all I have to do is write "giant fat cat sits on top of Ed" and it happens.

Ed: What the heck! Why is there a huge cat on top of me!

Allen: Are you forgetting something, MA?

MA: Oh yeah... about your guys' bet.

Ed: *pales*

MA: I've decided to change it!

Ed & Allen: What!

MA: It'll be 35 reviews for my whole story! Oh, and this bet is pretty one sided, so, Allen, if you lose, you'll have to spend some "quality master time" with none other than: GENERAL CROSS!

Cross: Yes, "quality time" (aka Works Allen to death and keeps all the money.)

Allen: *looks really scared* No way...

Ed: Boo ya!

MA: On to more important matters!

Ed & Allen: This _is_ important. *Glare at each other*

MA: This chapter takes place in: -dgm time- same as last chapter/ fma time- After Ed and Al's mom dies and after they try human transmutation, but before Ed gets his automobile. Oh, and special thanks to:

Anarion Star-Dragon

YamaBerry

howlingwindofthestorm

You guys are my first reviewers! Thanks!

Ed: Thank you!

Allen: Curse you.

Ma & Ed: *punch Allen*

* * *

II. Mana

Shira made sure to get up before Allen did. She walked into his room to make sure he hadn't woken up yet.

When she saw him sleeping, she couldn't help but smile. He looked like such a goofy little kid, which he was. He was spread out across the mat, mouth agape (that's a word, right?), his brown hair strewn unkempt across his face, all while he was snoring like a fog horn.

Shira walked out of his room, down the hallway and out the door. (They'd had to cut a smaller door out of the bigger door to be able to get in and out.) She walked all the way to the river that they always went to.

Shira walked into the underbrush and walked out into a meadow. It was the most beautiful place she had ever been in her life. The meadow was covered in the most unique flower she had ever seen. They looked a lot like a combination of roses and lilies. The were a crimson red.

Shira smiled, this place was so perfect and peaceful. Even though her right eye was still weak, if she spent enough time with someone, then she could see bits of truth about them. She knew that today was Allen's 7th birthday. She wanted to show him this place.

Shira giggled. She was so exited. She had never been this attached to anything in the whole world, but somehow, she became fond of a little boy. He had family, so she became his family.

Now that she had made sure that the meadow was perfect, she walked back to her secret base, where Allen would be waiting and wondering where she had gone. Shira opened the little door.

She was surprised when he wasn't sitting at the kitchen table where he usually is. _Oh well. _She thought. _He'll be in his room. _Shira walked down the hall that led to to all of the rooms.

Shira stood in front of Allen's room. She closed her eyes, more than a little scared to see whether or not Allen was there. _He'll be there. He has to be there._

Slowly, she pushed open the door and reluctantly opened her eyes. She sighed with relief. Allen was still there. Shira was so happy.

Allen opened his eyes with a groan. _Did I wake him up? _He groggily dragged himself out of bed.

"Hey, Allen! I've got something I really wanna show..." Shira stopped. Allen didn't seem to register that fact that she was standing in the doorway. He was about a foot away from her, and he still hadn't stopped walking.

"Hey! Allen! A-" She couldn't finish what she had been about to say. Cold sweat ran down her face. Her eyes narrowed in fear.

Allen had just walked through her, unable to see, hear, or touch her.

Shira collapsed in the doorway. How could her form already be fading? That meant that she would have to go back. There was no way she could stay in her present condition.

A loud crash of a slamming door snapped her out of her trance. _Oh no!_ There were all sorts of dangers that Allen could get himself into in this city. But what was she supposed to do? She ran down the hall to the chibi-door. She reached for the handle, but her hand went right through it.

"Damn it! Damn it! Damn it!" What was she supposed to do? _Calm down. If you can go through the handle, then you can go through the door._

It was the strangest sensation. How it felt to go through something was almost impossible to describe. Once she was out, she ran into the city. Where was he?

After an hour of searching she finally found him. He was passed out on the side of the road.

"Allen! Wake up!" She had to get help. Anyone who would be able to see her in this state would be strong enough to take good care of Allen. She had to do that much.

Shira ran down the street, screaming "Can anyone see me?". After ten minites of that, she heard a voice behind her say:

"If you keep on screaming like that, little girl, you're going to make your throat very soar."

"I don't care! I need your help! Please come with me!" She grabbed the man's hand and lead him down the street. She pulled him to where Allen was.

"Hm." was all the man said as he inspected the unconsciousness brunette. (Can you call boys brunette?) Shira took this time to take in the man. He wore yellow and black stripped pants, a black coat, white gloves, and a top hat. (I have no idea what his face looks like, so I'm just making this up.) He had short gray-black hair with an old, kind face.

The man picked Allen up and started to walk down the road. Shira followed closely behind them.

They came up to a small circus tent.

"I own this small one-man circus tent. I do a lot of traveling." The man explained. He walked trough the opening in the tent and Shira followed him. The tent was yellow and red stripped, and was currently being used as the man' sleeping corders. He laid Allen down on a mat off to the side of the tent.

"Little girl." The man spoke after pulling out what Shira guessed to be cold medicine. "What is the boy's name?"

"Allen."

"And your name?"

"Shira."

"How did you die?" _So he thinks I'm a ghost. Good. Another excuse would've been extremely hard to explain._

"I had the same thing Allen had about a month ago." She lied. "I died soon after."

"Is Allen your little brother?"

"Yes." She lied again. "What's your name?"

"Mana. After you died, you did not want to leave your little brother all alone, did you?"

"No."

"How about you leave young Allen to me."

"What?" Shira was honestly surprised. She hadn't expected this man to offer to take care of Allen.

"You need to pass on without worring about your brother. I am getting old. I need help to keep my circus running. I also have medications that will help him."

"Thank you, Mr. Mana." Shira left the tent then and walk to her meadow. She picked one of the flowers and walked back to the circus tent. She entered in the tent. Mana wasn't there. She bent over, closed her eyes, and pressed her lips to his. She pulled away and opened her eyes, to look into his hasle eyes starring at her. Then, she was gone.

* * *

MA: Hope you guys liked it! I know that you have alot of questions about Shira, but I promise that some, mayde, of your questions will be answered.

Allen: Don't-

MA & Ed: *gags and ties up Allen.* Review! Thank you!


	3. Chapter III: Edward

MA: fma is in! Ed, Al, and Winry finally show up!

Ed: YAY!

MA: I was doing a little digging into how Mana and Allen actually met, because I made up the meeting in this story. How they actually met was Allen singed up to be a clown in the circus, and there he met another clown, Mana. And when Allen's contract expired, Mana adopted him. Then I kept on reading and found out that 14th Noah, which is Allen, and Mana are... are... boom

Allen: There goes her head. Well, that's more or less a good thing since that would've been a major spoiler.

Ed: Are you kidding me? The writer is unconscious! The story could go haywire! The whole story-time-continuum balance could be upset!

MA: birds dance around head What did you say about a crying clock?

Ed: huh?

Allen: It's most likely because all she heard was time and upset and translated that to a crying clock.

Ed: Oh.

Allen: And you think you're the smart one.

Ed: Hey!

MA: SHUT THE HECK UP! I'M TRYING TO NAP HERE!

Ed & Allen: But MA, you have to write the story.

MA: Fine! Darn brats...

Ed: Remind me not to wake her up in the mornings.

Allen: You'd have to be crazy.

MA: Anyway, I'm changing the time line a bit. I know it's a stretch for dgm, but it was the only way I could fit the two stories together. Here it is- Allen was 8 when him and Shira met, and she left when he was 9, and Mana died when he was 12, then he his 12-15 years with Cross. Shira joined fma when Ed was 11 going on 12, after the failed transmutation and a little before when he gets his automail. Get it?

Ed&Allen: No.

* * *

III. Edward

Shira looked at the Gate. She sighed, and stepped through it, while keeping her eyes closed. She relied on her right eye to guide her the Gate. When she was sure she was outside the Gate, she opened her eyes. As usual, she was in a black field. The field was covered in ash as if it had been set to burn. There were still glowing coals (those red thing left after a fire. I don't think that it's called coal.) on the ground.

"Finally. You took long enough." Said an unwanted yet familiar voice.

"Hi, Jivaro." Shira said coldly.

"You're losing your form again."

"Why _else_ would I come back?"

"I've got a more permanent solution."

"What's that?" Shira went cold.

"This." He pulled out a red orb. (It's NOT a philosopher's stone) "I got one."

"What is it?" She asked.

"That's for me to know and you to find out." He smirked. "Lean your head back."

Shira was scared, but she did what he said anyway. She tried to close her eyes, but then he said:

"Keep your eyes open." She saw him balance the red orb on the tip of his finger. "This is gonna hurt." He plunged the orb into her right eye.

Shira let out a hair raising scream. It hurt. It hurt a lot. She was barely aware of anything. She wished it was all over already. She could feel something. It was almost impossible to describe. She finally let the blackness take over all her senses.

* * *

Mana walked into the circus tent. He placed the medicine in the far corner of the tent.

He looked at the sleeping little boy, Allen. "Allen Walker. That has a nice ring to it." Mana said to himself. He looked at the small boy the dead girl Shira had left to him. Then he noticed something that was different about the boy.

Tears were streaming down his face, and he was clutching onto a strange crimson flower. He cradled it so it wouldn't be crush, while clinging to it as if, if he let go, it would float away.

* * *

Ed looked blankly out the window. He sighed. Winry walked in. She grabbed the handles to his wheel chair and started rolling him out of the room.

"What are you doing?" he asked.

"You haven't gone outside in weeks. Al, Granny,(I don't remember what she really calls Pinako, so I'm saying she calls her Granny.) and I all agreed that me and Al should take you out." She replied matter-of-factly.

"No thanks. I'm good." He told her.

"Did I ever ask?" She snorted at him. In response, he stuck his tung out at her. She wheeled him out the front door, where Al was waiting for them. Winry and Al carefully tipped Ed's wheel chair over and slowly carried it down the steps. When they reached the bottom, they carefully set him down.

Winry began to push him towards the small field. There was a patch of trees that they always liked to play in. (I made that up.) Navigating through the trees proved difficult, but Winry managed.

They sat on a relatively small log, and started to chat.

* * *

Ed's pov

I sighed as Winry and Al chatted next to me. I wasn't really interested in anything they were talking about. Al kept running into branches. He wasn't used to coming through here when he was seven feet tall.

I was staring off into the distance when I noticed something. It was the corner of what looked like a tattered piece of white cloth.

"What's that?" I asked, interrupting Winry and Al's conversation. They looked at me, confused, so I pointed to the piece of fabric. They looked, finally seeing it, and walked over to it. They both gasped.

"What?" I asked, wanting to know what it was.

"I-it's a girl..." Winry stuttered.

"I think she's hurt." Al said.

"Well don't just stand there like you're brain-dead, pick her up and bring her over here!" I scolded them.

"But how do we bring her back?" Al asked.

"Well, duh!" Winry remarked, being snapped out of her daze. "We put her in Ed's lap and you'll wheel them both back to Granny's."

Al picked up 'the girl' and started to walk to me, allowing me to get a good look at her. She had a small build and a relatively cute face. Her short black hair complimented her pale skin. Even though it was dirty, I could still tell she had pale skin. She wore a baggy gray dress that fell to her knees. It looked like it used to be white, but years of usage had dulled it.

What frightened me the most was how she was hurt. Her right eye had tears of blood streaming down it. It creepped me out. It was probably just an eye injury, but it was still eerie. Al set the girl down in my lap and started pushing us out of the trees.

With more weight, it was very difficult for Al to keep the wheel chair from falling over. With only one arm, I couldn't keep myself and the girl from falling out, so she may have a few bruises when we get back.

After half an hour of falling all over each other, we finally reached reached Pinako's. Winry raced ahead of us and bolted up the steps.

"Granny! Granny! We need your help!" Winry called. Pinako waddled outside and her face of calm curiosity turned to shock.

"Get her up here, and hurry!" She barked. Al picked her up, cradling her in his arms. He placed his steps with precise consideration to the girl, so his movements wouldn't disturb her. Pinako opened the door for him and he gingerly ducked through the doorway. He was then out of my vision, so I couldn't see where he had put her.

He then came back to carry me up the steps. When I was in the house, I saw that the girl had been layed out on the sofa. Al set me down in the doorway and wheeled me over to the corner.

Pinako hobbled into the kitchen, and came out with various medical supplies. She started to clean the blood off the girl's face, and once it was clean, wrapped it in bandages.

"I'm going to walk around with Winry and Al." Pinako told me. "We may have to go into the next town, but I want to find out whose child this is." With that, Pinako dragged Al and Winry out the door and shouted back at me. "Don't scare her too much!"

I sighed. This was gonna be a long day.

* * *

Shira's pov

I opened my eyes, or eye, since I could tell that one of my eyes had been wrapped in gauze. I was laying on a soft sofa, with a wooden ceiling above my head. I tried to remember what I was doing here, but to no avail.

All I could remember was the searing pain of whatever Jivaro had put into my eye, which still had tingling sensation to it. I sat up, and took in the boy that had apparently fallen asleep in his wheelchair. He was missing one arm and a leg, and his hair was blond. I reached his shoulders, like he was trying to grow it out.

For some reason, an overwhelming sadness rippled throughout my body, its origin is my right eye. I know this sadness isn't mine. But then, whose is it?

* * *

Ed: How dare you!

Allen: You have no right MA!

MA: To do what?

Ed: To leave a cliff hanger that big!

Allen: Yeah!

MA: I have every right! And it's not that big of a cliff hanger!

Ed: REVIEW!

MA: Special shout out to YamaBerry! Sorry for the shortness of my chapters, but I'm working on getting them longer. Everyone tell YamaBerry what a good show dgm is!


	4. Chapter IV: Childhood Bonding

MA: AH! Major writers block! Sorry it took so long to get this posted. Oh, and I found out that Mana adopted Allen when he was 7. So um... grrrr. I'm going to have to write an official time-line, to know how old they have to be... or I could be lazy and just make a time-warp thingy. Well, I'll have all that sorted out by chapter 5 so...

Armstrong: I think it's absolutely wonderful that you're so thorough with your work! This goes without saying, but I suspect that I will play a major roll in your story!

MA: Sorry to burst your bubble, Armstrong, but I don't think you're in this story at all.

AS: (I'm too lazy to write out his entire name, but oddly, wouldn't just writing Armstrong be quicker than writing this?) What?

MA: Special thanks to Anarion Star-Dragon, howlingwindofthestorm, and YamaBerry! Roll the story!

Kanda: That's for movies...

* * *

Chapter IV: Childhood Bonding

I woke up to the sound of crying. I opened my eyes. _Man... I fell asleep. _To my surprise, the girl had woken up and was crying uncontrollably.

"AH!" I had no idea what to do. _What do I do! What do I do! AH! _Was pretty much all that was going through my head.

"Uh... um... hi?" I stuttered.

She looked up. The eye that wasn't covered under bandages was white, which was an odd color, but I can't talk much in that department. Tears ran down her face.

"I'm not crying." She stated. I couldn't help but laugh, much to her displeasure.

"If you're not crying, why are there tears on your face?" I asked.

"Quite smiling, or do you want me to wipe that smile off your face!"

"Hey, calm down. I was just teasing." In a flash of black hair, she turned her back to me and crossed her arms.

"Well, I'm sorry I'm mad at a pipsqueak insulting me."

"DON'T CALL ME A PIPSQUEAK WHO'S SO SMALL YOU CAN SCWASH HIM LIKE A BUG!"

"I never said that."

"Yeah, but you were thinking it..." I mumbled. I heard giggling and looked at her. "What's so funny?" I asked.

"Nothing. Just you."

"If you're going to antagonize me, then at least let me know your name."

"It's Shira. And you?"

"Edward Elric. But you can just call me Ed. Got a last name?"

"No."

"Any parents?"

"No."

"Any home?"

"No."

"Is that all you can say?"

"No."

"Are you a broken record or something?"

"No."

"Are you gonna answer any of my questions?"

"No."

"Quite saying that!"

"What?"

"NO!"

"You're the one saying no."

"AM NOT!"

"Are too." I glared at Shira, and she returned it. Then we both just started laughing. (MA: Sorry for the pointless argument... They _are _just little kids right?)

"Man, I haven't had a pointless argument like that in forever!"

"Me neither."

"~Ed's got a girlfriend!~" The familiar sing-song voice said. I whipped my head up to see Al, Winry, and Pinako standing in the door. I hadn't heard them come in.

"I do not!"

"You don't like me?" I looked over to see Shira on the brink of tears.

"No, that's not it!" I waved my hands, I mean hand*(1), trying to calm her down.

"Gotcha." Her face changed from sad to smug.

"Hey! No fair! You can't prey off the generosity of a gentleman!"

"Funny, I've never seen such a small gentleman, let alone one missing his right arm and left leg."

"You take that back!"

* * *

Winry's pov

I smiled as I watched the two banter. It had been a long time since I had seen Ed so lively. Maybe this girl could stay for awhile. She would probably be good for him.

"So, what's your name?" I interrupted their meaningless battle.

"Shira."

"Do you have a place to stay?"

"No."

"Then, if it's alright with Granny, can you stay with us?" I asked.

"If it's okay, then I'll stay. It's not like I have anywhere else to go." She responded.

"Granny?"

"I don't mind." She scrutinized Shira. "But first, can we know the name of our new family member?" She seemed surprised by the use of the word 'family' on someone they had just met. But our house was way too big for just me and Granny, so we were welcome to anyone who needed a home. That included Ed and Al.

"I'm Shira." She paused, then added "Thank you very much for this."

"But don't think that means you don't have to do chores." Granny winked.

"Understood." She grinned.

"Alright, what do we want for dinner?" Granny asked.

"Chicken! With mash potatoes and rice!" Ed asked greedily.

"Turkey! With gravy and peas and carrots! And... milk!" I teased.

"No way! I hate milk!"

"I never said you had to drink it!"

"If you guys don't decide, I'll put the chicken, potatoes, rice, turkey, gravy, peas, carrots, and milk into one big pot, cook it, and make you eat it!" Me and Ed turned green at the thought and decided on Chicken.

Someone tapped my shoulder. I turned to see Shira standing behind me.

"Um... I don't think anyone's introduced me to you, the guy in the armor, or the little old lady." I heard a snicker coming from Ed, but Granny ignored it.

"I'm Pinako." She introduced herself. "And this is my granddaughter, Winry." She pointed at me. "And this is Al." She gestured to Al.

"Well my real name is Alphonse Elric, but Al is what everyone calls me." Shira seemed surprised when the seven foot tall suit of armor bowed to her*(2), but she smiled back.

"So you must be Ed's older brother."

"I'M THE ODLER ONE!" Ed ranted.

"You're the older one? That's odd. How come you're half Al's size then?"

"It's because he didn't drink his milk." Al teased.

"IS NOT!" I giggled. Having someone knew around was going to be very exiting.

* * *

~Jump in time~

Bump-ban-da-da!

MA: This is about a week after Shira got into the fma world.

* * *

Al's pov

I was just walking down the hall when I heard an 'OW!' coming from the kitchen. I rushed in and burst out:

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing, Al." Winry consoled. Shira had her finger in her mouth. "Shira just pricked herself with the needle, _again._"

"It's not my fault! The needle slipped!"

"What are you guys doing anyway?"

"Shira needs new clothes, so we gathered up a bunch of clothes nobody uses anymore. Do a little stitching and hemming and walla! You have a cute outfit!"

"Shouldn't you be working on Ed's automail?" Ed had just recently decided to get automail and join the military to become a State Alchemist. Even though that meant being a dog of the military, having to follow orders no matter what they were, it also meant access to research that was otherwise inaccessible. I would become a State Alchemist with him.

"I'm taking a brake to teach Shira how to sew." She glanced at said person. "But Shira doesn't seem to be picking up very fast, and she's not very good at it."

"Hey!" Shira protested. "I'm doing fine!"

"Not really."

"I'm sure they look great." I intervened. "Can I see them?"

"Sure!" Shira held up an old T-shirt that had been stitched to fit her. It honestly didn't look that bad, until I saw the gaping hole in the back where her hand had obviously slipped while using the scissors.

"Uh... It looks great!" That was all I could think of to say, since anything else on my mind would hurt her feelings. "I gotta go!"

I run outside. That was a close one. I didn't really know Shira very well, so I didn't want to hurt her feelings. I walked over to the side of the house and sat under the window. I sighed. _Well, at least Ed seems happier. Or, at least, pretending to be._ I thought. It was my fault. Everything was... I was the one who had the feeling that trying to bring mom back to life was a mistake, and I regret not stopping.

A horrifying thought occurred me. If Shira lived, here, with us, then she might find out our secret. _What if she reports us to the state... _

* * *

MA: Finally! I got off my lazy butt and wrote this. It's a little slow for my taste, but every good story has to have _some _slow parts.

1- I would think that Ed hadn't gotten used to the idea that he was missing his arm, so that's why that was there.

2- In Japan, the girls bow. Bowing is generaly what somewhat girly characters do, so Shira has a right to be surprised when a giant suit of armor acks girly! XD

MA: I finally finished watching fma, and it was awesome! I haven't finished dgm, but I know how it ends. When everyone started dieing on the arc, (Is it arc or ark? Kanda: Baka.) I looked up what happened on wiki! XD I'm so lame!

Kanda: I agree.

Allen: Me too.

Lavi: Same here.

Lenalee: Well... She's not... _that _lame.

Ed: Extremely lame.

Shira: She created me and I think she's lame.

Al: MA, don't you have a lot of homework?

MA: AH! YES I DO! GOTTA GO, BYE!


	5. ChapterV: Complications

MA: Alright, this took me FOREVER to write. I did a little jump in time. I was going to do a little more Ed/Al/Shira/Winry childhood bonding, but I promised howlingwindofthestorm that Ed and Allen would meet in this chapter, so I had to speed it up a little. I know that you probably have a lot about Shira, but it will all be revealed indue time! I never really planned this to be a very long story, but I've come up with a lot of ideas that have helped me extend the story out, even by a little. I know this chapter is really choppy, but still, I hope you enjoy it!

* * *

Chapter V: Complications

Shira's pov

I walked along side Al. Whenever I tried to pry into his heart using my right eye, all I got was static. This made me wonder.

Al was indeed human, but there was something blocking me from finding anything out about him brothers. I had to know before they dropped me off.

Ed and Al had agreed to walk me to the new residence where they had set me up with. They were going off to become state alchemists, and someone in the next town agreed to take care of me.

I sighed. I couldn't just come out and ask! I had to act like a little seven year old. How many regular seven year olds do you know that can see into the hearts of humans? I don't know a single one. And I certainly couldn't be smart enough to figure out Al was different.

It dawned on me then. _Al, he's an empty suit of armor... _That was it. The armor just had Al's soul. Though his soul was still connected with his mind and heart -they would be with his body- that connection wasn't strong enough for me to look into Al's heart.

_Wait a minute! Why haven't I just read Ed's heart? _I mentally slapped myself for not thinking about that sooner.

An unnecessary eye patch covered my right eye. It hid the glow that came along with using my eye. I still didn't know Jivaro put into my eye, but I found it allowed me to feel what others around me felt. Both Ed and Al seemed somewhat depressed, but hopeful.

I had spent over six months with them. It was fun, and I enjoyed the that time. But now it was going to end...

I felt my eye prickle with visions of a loving face... happiness... then it was all taken away in an instant. They had tried to bring all that back... and failed... horribly... and pure determination to make it right. I stopped it. They had obviously been through a lot. I smiled. These were two strong kids...

I concentrated hard on not letting tears flow from my eyes. Jivaro would never let me live it down if I did.

"We're here." Ed told me. I looked up at his face. "This is your new home." He turned to look at whats-her-face and simply said "Thank you." Then he turned to go.

"Wait!" He paused and glanced over his shoulder at me. "Will you ever come back?"

"..."

I sighed and gave him a sad smile. "Good luck... You'll need it." And that was all we said to each other. Ed departed without another word.

* * *

~Later~

I sat in 'my room' and looked out the window. "Well, there's no point in staying here any longer." I pushed the window open and jumped straight out. I ran off into the sunset.

* * *

~After the Movie~

I walked to the little village on the hill. I looked at the little yellow house with the 'Rockbell' sign in front of it. 'What will everyone think when they see I haven't grown up any?' I wondered. I had been 'out' for the past couple years, but I don't think that they'd even remember me.

'Oh well' I told myself. It didn't matter whether or not they wanted to see me, I was going to them anyway. I knocked on the door, and Winry answered. She had gotten a lot taller, and her blond hair was pulled back into a spiky bun thing.

"Shira?"

"Hi Winry. Are Ed and Al here?"

"No."

"Where are they?"

"I don't know." I could tell she was lying.

"Okay, bye." Before she could protest, I had jumped over the stairs and was racing down the road. As soon as I was sure she wasn't looking anymore, I doubled back and walked to the side of the house. I didn't need an eye patch to hide my eye anymore; I grew the right side of my bangs so that they covered it.

I activated it and felt the rush of emotions that Winry had experienced over the years, along with fragments of memories. I wasn't the best at extracting memories, that was Mens' ability. But from what I gathered, those idiots had gotten themselves stuck in another world.

I groaned. I knew I was going to have to go get them. 'Morons' I thought. I mean seriously, I leave them alone for a couple years and they get themselves trapped in another #$% world! I can't-

* * *

~Skip Shira's ranting and to the other world!~ (MA: She was gonna be ranting the whole way there)

I had spent the last week tracking Ed and Al down in this world. They had been extremely hard to find. Why, I don't know. When I finally reached the house that they were staying in I knocked on the door.

I didn't even bother waiting for someone to answer. I opened the door and walked in. I met the gaze of very Ed, and also another girl who had brown hair and dark skin and a boy with dirty blond hair and green eyes, though I didn't pay much attention to them. (MA: More Shira ranting)

I threw a punch straight into Ed's jaw, which sent him flying through the air and crashing into a wall.

"Do you know how long it took me to find you!" I yelled at him.

"S-Shira?... Is... is t-that really you?"

"No, I'm a giant pink elephant of love here to assassinate you."

"One heck of a 'love' elephant."

I smiled. "Good to see you, Ed." I looked around, but I couldn't find the suit of armor that was Al. "By the way, where's Al?"

"I'm Al." Interjected the blond boy. "You may not recognize me, but I got my body back."

"That's good." I smiled. Al had always been the sweet one.

"Are you kidding me?" Ed was ecstatic. "Al , you see someone from our world and all you can do is make small talk!" Ed raced over to me "How did you get here?"

"I took a train. Calm down." Ed complied, breathing in and out slowly.

"Sorry, but I think you can understand why I was so excited."

"A way home." I smirked. "And back to Winry." His face turned a deep red.

"NO WAY!"

"Anyway, I just came back to see if you wanted to go home. Do you?"

"Of course we do." Ed glanced back at Al, who nodded. "But we don't need to." I smiled. They had really grown up since I last saw them.

"Alright, let's go."

"What?" Both the brothers cried simultaneously.

"It's time someone got you something you wanted, but didn't need." I grabbed both their arms and called the gate. We were pulled in and now stood in front of the eerie black gate.

"How... did you call it... without a human transmutation?" Ed asked, unnerved.

"It's really simple for me. As you can probably tell, I'm not exactly human."

"Then... then what are you?" Al asked.

"My little secret." I could sense the fear in them. Oh, they thought I was a homunculus. "But I'm not a homunculus. So, are we gonna get going? You really can't go back at this point."

"Why not?" Ed questioned.

"Because the gate only flows one way. And I can only use it three times every year, and a return trip counts as two which leaves me stuck in that other world." I started to walk forward and looked back at them. "Just follow me and you'll be fine."

They looked at each other before doing as I said. As I walked into the gate, all of the black arm things disintegrated whenever they got near me. It left a path for Ed and Al. I didn't look back to see if they were following. I knew they were because I could feel them. "I suggest you close your eyes at this point." I shut mine, and then felt hot air whisk past me.

When I opened my eyes we were back where Ed and Al used to live. Ed and Al were still in a state of shock, big surprise, so I went up and knocked on the door. Winry opened the door.

"Shira? I already told you Ed and Al aren't here."

"Yes they are." I moved out of the way so she could see them. Tears welled up in her eyes.

"Ed!" She ran down the steps and jumped into his arms. "I thought I'd never see you again."

"Me too." I backed away. Mushy gushy stuff wasn't really my forte.

"As much as I love happy reunions, I gotta go. Bye!" I waved and opened the gate. I heard shouts behind me, but ignored them.

"Wait!", "Winry stop!", and "Hold on!". 'Wait did he say 'Winry stop'?' My feet touched the ground of this all too familiar world. I heard three thumps behind me. 'Oh no...' I thought as I turned around and saw Ed, Al, and Winry passed out on the ground. '#$%!' was about all I was thinking then.

"Who's there?" called another all too familiar thing from this world. I sighed. This was gonna take a lot of explaining.

"Hi, Allen."


End file.
